System on a chip circuits can integrate various components of a computing device or any other suitable electronic system. For example, a system on a chip can include various embedded controllers, security controllers, and processing cores. In some examples, a system on a chip can also include non-volatile memory to store an operating system and firmware for components of the system on a chip. During the initialization or boot process, a system on a chip can retrieve firmware stored in non-volatile memory.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.